In many electronics applications, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) can translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomenon, e.g., light, sound, temperature, or pressure, to a digital output signal using for digital processing, e.g., for further signal processing. For instance, in precision measurement systems, electronics can be provided with one or more sensors to make measurements and generate analog signals. The analog signals can be provided to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
ADCs can be found in many places such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc. ADCs can be used in a broad range of applications including communications, energy, healthcare, instrumentation and measurement, motor and power control, industrial automation and aerospace/defense.